memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Kingsley
| occupation = | position = Engineering Officer (2354-2356) Assistant Chief Engineering Officer (2356-2359) Chief Engineering Officer (2359-2373, 2376) Starfleet Academy Instructor (2373-2376) | posting = (2354-2359) (2359-2367) (2367–2373) Starfleet Academy (2373–2376) (2376) | rank = (2354) (2357) (2359) (2363) (2373) | status = Active (2376) | marital = Single | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Jasper Kingsley was a Human Starfleet officer. Early career Kingsley attended Starfleet Academy from 2350 until 2354. His time there overlapped that of his future commanding officer, Franklin Xavier, though they did not know each other then. His first assignment was the . Kingsley served five years in total there, three as an ensign and two as a lieutenant junior grade. He was an engineering officer from 2354 to 2356, and assistant chief engineer from 2356 to 2359. In 2359, Kingsley was promoted to full lieutenant and transferred to the to serve as chief engineer. He was well-regarded by Captain Antonia Juárez and received another promotion, to Lieutenant Commander, in 2363. Aboard the USS Pioneer Four years later, in 2367, Kingsley changed ships again, this time to the newly commissioned science vessel . Starfleet Academy and the Dominion War That year, he was promoted to commander and accepted an assignment as an instructor at Starfleet Academy. Among his students during his first term was Katarina Althaus, roommate and friend to Garnet Carey. He met Carey through Althaus and their initial mentor/protégée relationship progressed into a comfortable but respectful friendship. Kingsley considered there to be no conflict; nonetheless, he was urged by the dean on one occasion to be less familiar with her. Unfortunately, with the outbreak of the Dominion War in late 2373 and the ensuing need for new officers, the present cadets were graduated early and a program of intensive short-term training replaced the usual curriculum for the coming classes. Carey and Althaus, being already part way into their third year, were among the first to receive wartime assignments. Kingsley considered returning to active starship duty, but Academy administration considered him more useful in his present position. He abandoned his advanced seminars in favor of basic engineering survey and applied skills courses. In January of 2376, Althaus and Carey's ship returned to Earth for repairs following the end of the war. Both opted to return to the Academy for one term as supplemental training. Kingsley and Carey soon reunited and resumed seeing each other socially. She viewed the situation as changed, as she was now a fully commissioned officer, not a mere cadet. However, after a disastrous evening out during which Carey was witnessed making a romantic advance toward a surprised and embarrassed Kingsley, the dean advised both that regardless of rank, as long as they were on opposite sides of the student/teacher gulf, a romance was out of the question. Kingsley felt uncomfortable with the whole situation, but dismissed her overtures as innocent, unplanned consequences of his inappropriate familiarity and suggested they separate for their own good. This exasperated Carey, who had put a great deal of thought into her confession of love, now that they could be considered peers, but she agreed to the suggestion rather than press the issue. They would not have a conversation of substance for several months. In February, the former first officer during most of Kingsley's tenure, Franklin Xavier arrived on Earth with his command, the . It too had been badly damaged in battle and faced a lengthy series of repairs. Sadly, they had also suffered their share of casualties and Xavier's main task while the Hawthorne was out of commission was to restaff many positions. He approached his former shipmate about becoming the chief engineer eventually convinced Kingsley to accept. Unbeknownst to Kingsley, Xavier had met Carey while on his way to meet him at the Academy and shortly thereafter, being impressed by her demeanor and service record, offered her a job as well. She leapt at the chance despite her suspicions that Kingsley might also be among the crew. The revelation that Kingsley and Carey would soon be shipmates eventually came out during a conversation between Xavier and Kingsley very close to the Hawthorne’s departure from Spacedock. Xavier insisted Kingsley sort out their problems, lest they interfere with their duties. Kingsley approached her and, after a tense moment, they remembered what drew them together and agreed to put the past behind them. Carey, in the interest of full disclosure, made an unequivocal admission of her romantic feelings for him, but assured him there would be no further overtures. Kingsley had been oblivious to this fact for so long that he was made nearly speechless by the news. He struggled with the repercussions of the new knowledge and sought advice from his Xavier and their mutual friend and fellow former shipmate aboard the Pioneer, Sara Thales, first officer on the Hawthorne. Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters Category:USS Hawthorne personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Starfleet Academy personnel